Boy
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music character, '''Boy'. Please see the disambiguation.'' - BH!▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 6▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 1P (CS)= - 2P (CS)= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= - 4P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = United Kingdom |birthdate = April 21st |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Unknown |hcolor = Blond (pop'n 1, Best Hits!) Orange (pop'n 6) |hobby = Collecting games. I have games from all over the world |relative = Unknown |like = Recently an old game is my favorite! |dislike = Persistent people |appearance1 = pop'n music CS |appearance2 = pop'n music 2 CS, pop'n music 3 CS, pop'n music 5 CS, pop'n music 6 (AC and CS), pop'n music Best Hits! |theme = Techno'80 Funny Dreamy News Mind Pop Beats Techno'80 Remix |designer = MUKAI (pop'n 1), tera (pop'n 6)}} Boy is one of the CS characters from Pop'n Music. Personality 3Dメガネが大のお気に入りで、 見るもの全てを赤と青にしてしまう。黄色いバナナも赤く見える？ The large 3D glasses are his favorite, though everything is made red and blue. Does a yellow banana even look red? Appearance Techno'80 Boy has short blond hair parted to the side and wears a pair of white 3d glasses, obscuring most of his face. He dons a simple red suit with a yellow collar and brown shoes. His 2P palette gives him orange hair, paler skin, and his suit is now light gray. His shoes are black and his collar is orange. His 2P is used in Pop'n Music 2 CS for Funny. Boy's 3P color keeps his orange hair from his 2P, but his suit is now all black and has a white collar and his shoes are brown once more. This palette is used again for Dreamy in Pop'n Music 3 CS Boy's 4P changes his hair to light blue, and his suit is all orange with a white collar and red shoes. It's used in Pop'n Music 5 CS for News. Pop Beats Boy's attire remains identical to his debut, although his hair is now orange. He has an orange suit with a white collar and worn with purple shoes. He keeps his 3D glasses as well. In his 2P coloring, his suit becomes green with black shoes, and his hair is lime colored. Techno'80 Remix Boy appears with blond hair once more, and sports a purple and white plaid suit with a navy blue collar and black shoes. In Boy's 2P palette he regains orange hair, and his suit is deep magenta with white shoes and a yellow collar. NET Self Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 1&2 AC Site: ３Ｄめがねが大のお気に入り！！ 見るもの全てが赤と青！黄色いバナナも赤く見えちゃう？！ The large 3D glasses are a favorite!! Everything you see is red and blue! Does that yellow banana even look red?! Pop'n Music 5 CS: 最近オンラインゲームにハマちゃって 一日中プレイしてるんだって。 でもポップンパーティは出席に二重マル！！ He has recently become addicted to online games. I heard he plays all day long. But he's going to attend to the Pop'n Party in double circle! Pop'n Music 6: ピコパコサウンドに誘われて、話題のアイツがアーケード進出。 最近の自慢は自作のハイパー・ハンディー・ゲームマシーン、その名も“ウルトラボーイ・アドバンズ”。 24V駆動（単三電池20本分) でどんなゲームも動く最強マシンだ。 He was invited to Piko Pako Sound, an advanced arcade everyone has been talking about. Recently he's boasting about his own Hyper-Handy-Game Machine, called the "Ultra Boy Advance" 24V Drive (for 20 AA batteries), it's the strongest machine that will run any game. Pop'n Music Best Hits!: イギリス出身の天才ゲーマー。最近は自作ゲームマシーンのパワーアップに夢中なんだって。 自称ライバルのシルヴィーには対戦を挑まれてるらしいよ。 A British-born genius gamer. Lately, he seems crazy about the power-ups in his home-made game machine His self-proclaimed rival Sylvie seems to have challenged him to a match. Pop'n Music GB: アートスクールの女の子に大人気のボウイ。グームがとっても上手なんだ！ Boy is popular with the girls at art school, because he's very good at games! Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET: ワォ！キミ，なかなかヤルね！ 次はどのゲームで勝負する？ Wow! You... you are creative! Are you up for another game?'''' Trivia *Boy's birthdate is identical to Romio's. **Boy's birthdate coincides with the release date of the original Game Boy. *In the CS version of Pop'n Music 6, Boy's character portrait for Pop Beats is modified, due to his handheld resembling a Game Boy Advance. *In the Pop'n Music AC&CS 1~5 Character Illustration book, Boy's 2P coloring is erroneously listed as his 1P. *Boy is one of the few characters besides MZD to appear as the rival character for a remixed song. *Boy was initially referred to as "Bowie/Boui" in Japanese texts before it went to "Boy" in the later games. Gallery Animations Screenshots Profile 2boy.gif|Boy's appearance in the first game Boy.png Boy_(6).gif|Boy in Pop'n Music 6 8 3boy2.gif Boy BH.png GamersCS2.jpg|A graphic from CS2 Option.jpg Boy Profile.jpg Merchandise BoyCard.jpg|Boy's card LetsPlayPopnMusic.jpg|Boy with Sylvie on a message card Category:Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music Category:Pop'n Music CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters